The terrifying Paradox Gears
A Fanfic by Chong Kah How 10:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC). Story It was a few days after Noah's recovery from his madness, many things happened like the recruit of new members such as the young Endou Mamoru & the rest fo the Inazuma Japan. Now, the Future Strikers was venturing the broken world of soccer to a certain shattered piece of time & place. "We're here," said Clark Wonderbot. "Finally, fresh AIR," said Noah he got out of the Inazuma Caravan; first place. "OK, now where are we?" said Fey as he checked his Paradox Meter. "Well, it seems there's no paradox here either," "That's strange, we've been through several time & parallel worlds but recently all of the place we visit have no paradoxes," said Kidou. "Who care & OH, there a takoyaki store there," said Noah. "TAKOYAKI!" "Oi, Noah," said Shindou. "Well, that's how he is," At the takoyaki store. "I want a stick full of takoyaki, please," yelled Noah but no ones in the store. "Hey, no ones here! huh?" But then, a ball with purple energy came & crushes the store. "What the-," said Shindou. "Ah, NOAHHHHH," shouted Tenma & Fey. Noah was seen running towards them, with a scared face. "NYAAAAAAHHH," said Noah as he approached the group. "SCARY!!!!" Then, Fey noticed his Paradox Meter. The meter was reaching the top of it but then it went down to zero. "That shot, it was made of Paradox," said Fey. Soon, a group of people was seen at the far east of the group. One shout at them. "Oiii, Team Future Strikers!" shouted the voice. The team looked at the direction of the voice was heard & was suddenly striked by another one of the destructive Paradox shot. The team managed to survived although some were injured. Then, the group was seen in front of them. "We are the Distortion Fangs," said a boy with seems to be the captain of the team. "I am the captain, Tyrannos, call me Tyra," "What do you wan-," just before Tenma can say anything, Tyra & his team challange the team to a match. "-The one gets to score 3, wins, go it?" said Tyra. "Fine!" said Tenma. The match was soon set & then begins. The Distortion Fangs quickly score one with the swiftness of their captain. Then, it was the F.Strikers' turn, Tenma & Fey are rushing to the other side of the field as Tyra intercepts &.. "CRUSHING BREAK," Tyra blasts the two & stole the ball, heading towards the goal. "BRUTAL SCISSORS," Tyra shoots & score leaving the defenders & goalkeeper flying bakcwards of the shockwave of the attack. The score have already been 0-2. Tyra proceeds to shot for the final score but then Noah stole the ball with his Phantom's Trickery Hissatsu then heads to the goal. Tyra snaps of anger & summons a mechanism to his arm then... "PARADOX GEAR, ACTIVATE," Tyra activates his Paradox Gear & then rushes to Noah & stole the ball from him, sending him flying. "You have been a very naughty brat," said Tyra as he shoots the ball at Noah but it was then by one his teammates. "That's enough, Tyra," said the boy with his face covered. "Outta my way, Sabertooth!" said Tyra then he looked at Toramaru who was at the bench. "No, Toramaru!" Everyone was suprised as the masked boy removed the cloth on his face & reveals himself to be Toramaru from another parallel world. Tyra then shoots the ball at his teammates, annoucing that he is now a former. Soon, the Distortion Fang left.... "Heh, you can have him! But next time, I will crush you ALL," said the boy as he left, leaving the parallel Toramaru in front of the F.Strikers Toramaru, who offered him a hand. The parallel gave a sigh then becomes to a small light & then enters the F.S one. Toramaru then fainted while Noah was seen on the ground, grinning his teeth. Back at the base, Toramaru recalls everything from his parallel's memories as Aki write down everything he said. Soon, Noah appeared in front of Coach Hitomiko. "Coach Hitomiko, I want to get stronger!" said Noah. The next morning, everyone had gone outside as Coach Hitomiko & Noah were departing. Everyone knows that Noah will be going on a training trip &... "I will be back, I promised & the next time we encounters those fang freaks, we'll definately win," said Noah. "And no one will get hurt," "I know & we promised we'll do our best here," said Tenma. "I know you'll! Wait for me," soon Noah & Coach Hitomiko got on Inazuma Caravan 2 & heads into a wormhole. "I will be back & stronger than before, so please Tenma, everyone be safe!" though Noah. The end Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 10:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC). Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker Category:Fanfictions